Never Giving In
by coffeebook17
Summary: Rory arrived at the hospital in record time.... Please Read i hope you like it
1. Chapter 1

Read and enjoy its based off of spoilers just a warning. R&R

Never giving in.

Rory arrived at the hospital in record time. Like Logan always said "Silly rabbit speed limits are for kids." She had no idea what to expect, she had gotten so little out of Colin's phone call, all she new was that he was being airlifted to the hospital. That had to be bad enough. She was worried sick. She had been mad at him for so long and now this. She didn't know what to feel. She was upset of course, scared, and mad that they obviously didn't take safety measures like she had fought with him about a week ago. The mad feeling were more feeling of caring for his safety and was never going to let him out for a stunt again. Maybe if she had gone to see him with the girls this would not have happened. But then of course she would have missed Lanes wedding and there was no way that was going to happen. She should have said real goodbye at least. Told him that he needed time but that she still and always would love him. She should have at least kissed him she thought. She had been dying to kiss him. She felt like she hadn't had a real kiss in forever. Jess didn't rally count seeing as she felt nothing.

"Oh god" she said to herself . How was she going to tell Logan about Jess now. Things were so screwed up and she didn't know how to fix them for once.

She quickly ran down the hall to the front desk.

"Hi, excuse me, can someone tell me where Logan Huntzberger is." She felt like she was talking to no one.

"PLEASE someone." She looked around and felt sick. Everything was moving so quickly. She finally grabbed the attention of one of the nurses.

"Miss are you ok." A nurse said looking at her funny making Rory frustrated

Rory looked confused of course she was ok its Logan that was airlift to here.

"Yes I am fine I just want to know where my boyfriend is."

"What's his name?"

" Um Logan, Logan Huntzberger." Rory stated

"Well all I can tell you is he is in surgery, he got here about 1 minutes ago. Do you know some in the family to come so I can give them more information."

Rory looked around where was his family. But she realized she was his family. She loved him more then anyone in is family.

"I am family, please just tell me if he is ok and why is he in surgery? Was the accident that bad? Oh my God." Tears started coming down her face. Just then she heard her name and turned to see who it was.


	2. Chapter 2

. Thanks so much for the reviews it made me want to write more. Please keep reading and reviewing. I love feedback.

"Colin , Finn thank god, what happened?" Rory said hugging Finn for a lifeline and Colin right by them.

" Rory the stunt didn't go as planned. Logan jumped and we are guessing something went wrong when he tried to open the parachute. But it opened to late and well he hit the ground pretty hard. We all got to him as fast as we could and got help. But he is in pretty bad shape."

Rory was trying to stay calm but it was not working very well.

" So what are they doing in surgery."

"His lung collapsed love. He has a concussion and more then we could understand. But they are doing what they can ." Finn said also worried and hurt that this happened

Rory got mad right then

"This is all your fault I told you guys to make sure it was safe. But you only wanted to do it without thinking. And now Logan is fighting for his life when you could have taken the time to make sure everything was safe." At this point she was hitting Finn chest as hard as she could. Getting out everything that was wrong with her and Logan. She was hinting him for the girls for not being safe for her not saying goodbye for her kissing Jess. Finn just stood there letting her hit him knowing she was hurt more then words could say.

She finally stopped and lye her head down on his chest. She wasn't ready to lose Logan they where meant for so much more. She knew he was hers and that was it for the both of them, but it was still hard to know about all that blondes. She knew she had to let it go, he loves her and no one else and she knows that. It as hard to think of him hurt. He was always so alive and full of life. How could this have happened?

"Rory love let's sit down." They all walked over to a couple of waiting chairs and sat.

"Rory we are so sorry. Logan told us things with the two of you were off." Finn said rubbing her back and her head in his shoulder.

"This is all my fault. If I wasn't mad at him maybe he would have stay or been safer. We didn't even really say goodbye. I may never get to tell him I'm sorry." Rory said trying not cry.

Colin finally butted in " Rory don't think for a second this is your fault. He was thinking about you all week. He loves you more then we thought he doesn't know how to fix whats going on between the two of you but he wants to and badly. He misses you a lot."

They all sat there in silence for a little over an hour when a doctor finally came out.

"Hello are you here with Mr. Huntzberger."

Everyone got to there feet

"He is in pretty bad shape. We did everything we could but now its up to him. If he makes it through the night that would be the best sign. If anything goes wrong we will do everything we can but his body wont be able to handle much more. I'm sorry."

Holding back tears Rory asked, "Can we see him?"

"Yes but one at a time. He is in room 213." He said pointing down the hall

Rory ran down the hall as fast as she could to find his room. When she did she slowly opened the door afraid of what she was going to find.


	3. Chapter 3

Read and Review I hope you like it as always.

----

He was lying in the bed helpless. This was much more then she thought it would be. She walked over to him and pulled a chair up. She sat down quietly and took his hand. Tears slipped from her eyes and she didn't care.

"Logan, god I … you cant…. Please hold on. I am so sorry. I love you more then you can know. Just please don't let go. I know you, I know you wont give up this easily. I am here and I am not going anywhere. This is it for me Logan, I'm yours… no one else can have me but you. I just hope you feel the same way. God you have no idea how scared I was when Colin called me. But I realized on my way here you are my everything, nothing will change that. The thought of losing you is killing me."

She sat there for awhile with her head lying on his bed when there was a knock at the door and Colin came in.

"Hey do you mind if I say goodbye to him. Finn and me have to go deal with the elders and get this sorted out for future generations,

Rory whipped away a the tears "Yes of course I need to go get some coffee any way. Just don't leave him till I get back." She said looking at him with only sadness

"I wouldn't dare, now go get your coffee."

"Thank you." She said leaving the room.

She got to the end of the hall and couldn't handle it anymore. She had to talk to someone. She called the first person that came to mind.

"Hello?"

"Hi sorry to be calling you so late I just needed someone to talk to."

"No Rory its ok, how is Logan?"

"He is much worse then I could have imagined, if he doesn't make it through tonight he may not make it."

" Oh Rory I am coming right now you need someone their with you and since your mom took the sidekick from me I cant be there virtually or something like that so sit tight."

"Thanks dad."

"No problem kid."

She put her phone in her pocket and started walking around looking for coffee. Everything was falling apart. Just when everything had finally come back together it was falling apart again. She should have never gone to see Jess. As mad as she was at Logan he didn't deserve to be cheated on, and really cheated on. He would do anything for her and she was acting like a child that had gotten candy taken away from it. Guilt was running over her like a bucket of water. She needed to talk to him and him only but there was no way to do that. She was just going to have to wait and hope that he would understand and not hate her for it.

When she finally found coffee it was a relief. She gulped down the first to cupped like no tomorrow and walked with two more in her hand back to Logan's room. When she got there, doctors were every where. She felt her heart drop. She turned to find Colin looking pale as a ghost and Finn looking like he needed a drink.

"What happened."

Thanks for all the reviews and I am being mean I know sorry but this is all I can get out right now.


End file.
